The present invention generally relates to power tools and, more particularly, to power table saws.
Power table saws typically have guard systems that either attach to the undercarriage of the table saw, to the rear of the table saw or attach to some structure above the table saw. In each of these configurations there are typically three components, namely, a splitter or riving knife, kickback prevention devices, (often called kickback dogs) and a blade guard that covers the blade. A riving knife is a safety device that reduces the likelihood of a kick-back event where a work piece is somehow caught or bound up during a cutting operation and the inertia of the blade throws the work piece back toward the user. A riving knife is typically considered to function similarly to a spreader or splitter on a blade guard assembly, but does not extend above the top of the blade.
With all known commercial table saw guard configurations, the end user cannot separate the riving knife from the other components. There are times when this is desirable based on the type of cut being made.
There are two basic types of cuts that are generally made with a table saw and those are through cuts and non-through cuts. During a through cut, the blade is protruding through the entire thickness of the work piece, and in this type of cut there are few problems with current table saw guard configurations. However, when making a non-through cut, the user must remove the guard system if the guard system is of the type which is attached to the undercarriage or the rear of the table saw. These mounting configurations are typically utilized on most portable and bench top models that are presently commercialized. Because there is a need to remove the guard system during non-through and other special types of cuts and because special wrenches or the like are often necessary to do so, many users simply leave the guard system off.